The invention will be described with the reference to a moving vessel, with a projector mounted on the vessel, either on the outside or from the inside, displaying visual media content by projecting on the surroundings of the vessel, while the sound associated with the media being displayed, will be broadcasted wirelessly to users of the vessel, who can receive the sound be using wireless receivers.
It is desirable for passenger when being transported in a vessel, Ex. a transport vessel, an underground train, a ship, to view media content, on the wall or surroundings of the vessel. Many features of this invention allows the passengers, operators of vessel and media broadcasters to have an easy and user friendly access and use of the invention and its functionality.
Although projectors are in use today, they have not been in use for displaying media content on the wall or surroundings of a moving vessel, like a train passing through a tunnel. The walls which so far could not be used for media content, such as promotional, informational or marketing purposes. This is because of the difficulties to put up or maintain almost any form of advertisement or media inside these tunnels, without delaying the traffic, or other difficulties connected with this form of advertisement. With Echo Light Complex it will now be possible and much more handy. It is here important to mention that Echo Light Complex uses the existing surroundings of the vessel as the area of which it will project upon, which makes the invention and its operating range, opportunities much wider, and allows it to function in most fields of transport known today.
The idea and effort of this invention is to broadcast media, advertise, or give information to users or passengers of a vessel, and at the same time to minimize the delay and maintenance cost involved with these kind of project.